marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
June Covington (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Archibald Covington (Father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly H.A.M.M.E.R. secret base; a Special Containment Center | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Doctor, geneticist, criminal, university researcher | Education = MD and Ph.D in genetics from an unidentified New York university | Origin = Human with a genetically enhanced body due to manipulating her own body on a genetic level and with injecting herself with various samples, including one of an Inhuman/human hybrid went through Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Emma Rios; Warren Ellis; Jamie McKelvie | First = Osborn #1 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. June Covington, alias Toxie Doxie was an inmate in the secret containment center for the most dangerous and secret criminals. She had murdered eighteen people by inducing explosive cranial failure at a prayer meeting for special-needs children. Before she embarked upon a life of crime, June had once been a bored post grad working at a New York university, spending her nights watching box set DVD's. Then one night she met Edward Wynne, a brilliant biologist who was perfect in almost every way, save one slight birth defect in his left arm. June was fascinated with him and set to work trying to cure genetic imperfections. After a few failed experiments, and finally testing even on herself, she was able to perfect a human's genetic code. A year after meeting Edward, she approached him again, this time to present her gift to him. Edward rejected her and her methods and turned her in to campus police. In following of her arrest, her lab was shut down and she was forced off campus. Some time later, June approached Edward once more claiming she had changed her ways and was once more seeking his approval. She lured him to her old lab and injected a genetic plug-in which paralyzed his entire body, then sealed up the lab and left him to die in vengeance. Osborn June now known as Toxie Doxie is arrested and taken to the Special Containment Center, supermax top-secret underwater prison for the worlds greatest psychopaths. She is kept in a cell next to some of the most dangerous criminals on the planet such as Kingmaker (Pryor Cashman) a demonic man, Xirdal a trapped alien, Carl "Carny" Rives the ghostly assassin and Ai Apaec, the Decapitator a deadly South American Spider-God. After being defeated in the Siege of Asgard, Norman Osborn was imprisoned in the same facility as June. There, he met Father Coulmier, his secret follower. When his other imprisoned followers rioted in the Second Wing, he and other dangerous villains broke free. Afterwards, Osborn surrendered himself to the police. When he turned himself in and was incarcerated at the Raft, June was able to stay nearby, posing as a prison physician. Dark Avengers After Osborn escaped the Raft, he decided to recruit an new team of Dark Avengers. They first travelled to the Savage Land and recruit Skaar, the son of Hulk. Then they gained Ai Apaec, a South-American Spider God he met during his escape and managed to convince him after he gave him a substance that molded his body in the shape of Spider-Man, with four added arms. They later found Barney Barton, Hawkeye's brother. Superia was then sent to recruit Tomi Shishido to the team. They also resurrected the Thor's cyborg clone Ragnarok. Superia also joined the team under the the mantle of Ms. Marvel. June was recruited as his new "Scarlet Witch", and became romantically involved with Osborn and they discuss the newest incarnation of the Dark Avengers. In Miami, Florida the New Avengers went into a fight with the new Dark Avengers. Doctor Strange bound June with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, but she paralyzed him with her poisonous breath; Daredevil distracted her long enough for Spider-Man to get in and save Strange. The Dark Avengers displayed none of the New Avengers' teamwork, but the point was made moot when Superia brought their ship crashing down, scattering the fighters and wounding Mockingbird and some civilians. Using this distraction, the Dark Avengers were able to escape. The Dark Avengers clashed with the New Avengers again in New York with the reveal of their new member Ragnarok. After the clones were defeated and before returning to New York, however, the team dropped off a parting gift; the battered wreck of Ragnarok. The New Avengers arrive home to be greeted by a SWAT team, who inform them that Avengers Mansion has been seized by the government and that all of them are under arrest. The Dark Avengers, watching the live broadcast of the attack on the Avengers Mansion, find this fantastic entertainment. Skaar was revealed to be on the side of the Avengers and effortlessly dispatched the Dark Avengers and destroyed their ship before intimidating an AIM guard to lead him to the imprisoned Steve Rogers. The Dark Avengers were just starting to recover when the New Avengers arrived, summoned by Skaar. The second battle went just as badly for them. Defeated, the Dark Avengers were incarcerated. Luke Cage After the Thunderbolts went missing in the time stream, the Dark Avengers were recruited as a replacement team. They were implanted with nanites in order to prevent them from going rogue, and placed under the leadership of Luke Cage. The Dark Avengers are to be sent to Sharzhad on a mission. Luke initially refused to lead the new team but changed his mind at the last minute when he arrived with Skaar; the Dark Avengers former team mate who will be joining the team together with Cage. The Dark Avengers embarked on a mission to Sharzhad, a new country between Egypt and Libya created by Dagan Shah. The mission was to retrieved Erik Wender, whom Shah planned to use as a conduit to allow him access to his great powers around the globe as opposed to just his home country. Toxie Doxie used her new powers to track Wender to the Northeast but they are ambushed by a giant sand version of Shah. After a fight with Shah and his monsters, the Dark Avengers dispose of them and resumed their search for Wender. Toxie Doxie used her new abilities to sense where Wender was, using a sample of his blood. She asked Ragnarok to take her up higher. Trickshot and Apaec exchanged a look and then quickly latch onto Ragnarok and leave. The Dark Avengers tracked down and captured Wender. Luke Cage and Skaar; as well as Dagan Shar drew closer however. Trickshot told Ragnarok to send a lightning bolt towards Skaar and Cage. The bolt draws the attention of Shah who proceeds to attack them instead. Skaar impales Shah during the battle and appeared to have killed him but Shah simply pulled out the sword. Cage tried to convince Shah that they were there for the Dark Avengers and not Shah but Shah didn't believe him. As Skaar is charging him, Shah reached out with his mind and used his abilities to turn Skaar back into his human form. Dagan Shah was distracted by a sudden explosion at his palace and he quickly leaves the battle. Meanwhile, the Dark Avengers are battling through Shah's defenses. Wender sensed their target below and Ragnarok broke through to the underground cave that was the source of Shah's power. They found a sub-space pocket containing a little universe built by the Rigellians who left it behind thousands of years ago after an attempt to colonize the Earth. The crystal formations in the pocket were what give Shah his power. On Toxie's direction, Wender began to channel all of the energy. Magus stormed into his castle to find the Dark Avengers siphoning away the source of his power. He tried to absorb it in order to power himself up, but found that Ragnarok was converting it and making it unstable. Ragnarok proceeded to knock him out and he was webbed up by Apaec. The Thunderbolts confront the Dark Avengers, assuming they've been betrayed by Cage, Toxie Doxie attempts to attack, but Satana incapacitates her. Trickshot is knocked out by Boomerang's 'rangs while Troll destroys Ragnarok's hammer, enabling Hyde and Juggernaut to take him down. Cage easily pounds Dark Spider-Man, noting he doesn't have a spider sense. Though they stopped the Dark Avengers, they can't free Erik Wender from the energy pipeline, Skaar's sword and stabs Wender with it, saving the world and erasing the dystopian future. Elaewhere, General Fortean and Project Echelon use the genetic works of Dr. June Covington that were confiscated from her lab earlier, to create their latest versions of super-soldiers. The Thunderbolts brought in the Dark Avengers. Toxie Doxie attempted an escape by controlling Songbird, only for the Dark Avengers to be subdued by their nanites, their control resting with Kell, the only surviving F.A.C.T. member. The Quinjet arrived to take Kell and the Dark Avengers home. On the Quinjet, Doxie mind controled Skaar into smashing the controls, causing the plane to fall. Moonstone flied to intercept, while at the same time, Man-Thing opened a portal, causing both the Quinjet and Moonstone to vanish. Man-Thing explained that he set the portal for the Raft and took his teammates there, but strangely the Quinjet was missing. Walker's Quinjet crashed, from the wreckage, a wounded Kell exited and spotted Iron Man. As she asked for help, he killed her. Dark Earth The Dark Avengers and Warden Walker have ended up in parallel world and have been captured by an alternate version of the Avengers who try to find out who they are as they do not have counterparts in their universe. Pym disables the Dark Avengers' control nanites and replace them with their own control devices. As he gets to work, Toxie Doxie begins to regain consciousness. The alternate Pym is also trying to figure out how to restore a microscopic Wasp to normal size. He protect against her against a protozoan. Despite her pleas to be put out of her misery, he refuses, believing he can restore her. Then suddenly, his motor functions are controlled by Doxie, who forces him to free her before reworking his control implant to force him to serve her. She then asks about this universe's Iron Man's operation. Pym explains that Iron Man seeks out capable recruits to integrate into his armors. They never take them off, for the suits feed them and removes wastes. Upon hearing that the lab has a multitude of scientific endeavors, Doxie becomes intrigued. June learns more about the history of this world from her new toy, Hank Pym. Together, they use Stark teleportation tech to remove some device from Ragnarok's brain. Pym confesses that he was speaking to Janet at the microscope, and that he knows he could use Pym particles to return her to full size, but every time he tries it fails. John Walker, the former US Agent, wakes up in the lab to find his body restored thanks to June and the Venom Symbiote, which Pym had been keeping as a specimen. Trickshot woke in Stark's lab to see U.S. Agent restored, Ragnarok still unconscious, and Ai Apaec in miniature form. June Covington brings them up to speed about the new world and they watch the battle on a screen in the lab. Iron Man returns to his tower to find that Hank Pym had been experimenting on Ragnarok, removing his control implant. He also notices that the other Dark Avengers are missing. When Pym mentions having regrown U.S. Agent's limbs and shrunk Ai Apaec, Iron Man lashes out at him and realizes that Pym's control implant had been reworked by June. The Dark Avengers make their way through Hell's Kitchen and end up fighting this universe version of Spider-Man. The Dark Avengers have been captured by Spider-Man's gang, who demand to know what they did to Hawkeye. Covington, communicating with Ai Apaic, explains that he's been poisoned on his left side and tells them to suck out the venom. Collen Wing quick moves into action. Shang-Chi then demands to know why Covington dresses like the Scarlet Witch. Misty Knight assumes that since they were heading for Strangetown, they must be working for Strange. U.S. Agent insists that they were going to stop Strange, who had restarted the turf wars, and save the whole city. Daredevil punches Trickshot, stating that there are no heroes anymore, just superhumans who fight each other constantly. Convington mentally suggests luring in their captors and gas them but U.S. Agent denies her, reasoning that her toxin would be blown away in the wind. Instead, he notes out loud that Hell's Kitchen has been kept independent of the other superhuman factions. Misty explains that Spider-Man had changed. His webbing doesn't stick to his allies, Grimm's monsters can't stand the smell of it and it screw up the Iron Men armors. Suddenly, the Dark Avengers are freed from the webbing, as Spider-Man doesn't consider them enemies and agrees to accompany them to Strangetown, along with a select few of his gang. The Dark Avengers and Spider-Man gang arrive in Strangetown, where they are attacked by the All-Seeing Eye and the Soulsnake. The Dark Avengers battle Dr. Strange, when Misty Knight calls for Captain America's Shield, Dr. Strange conjures up a deadly spell, only for it to deflect off the shield and kill Clea. Enraged, Strange readies an even more powerful spell, but Apaec hits him with all the poison he had, killing the Sorcerer Supreme. Skaar, meanwhile, learns from Reed Richards and a captured AIM agent that AIM was behind the Dark Earth, having twisted reality. Moonstone and Skaar are freed, and the united Dark Avengers go after AIM. They escape the pocket dimension as it collapses, returning to New York of Earth-616. Skaar abandons them, and Toxie Doxie steps on a still-shrunken Ai Apaec. U.S.Agent appears to lead them, but Doxie is in fact controlling his mind. Inhumanity Toxie Doxie returned with a new costume. When the Terrigen Bomb detonated and the Terrigenesis spread over the world, Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon)'s social studies teacher, Richard Schlickeisen, was proved to be an Inhuman descendant, and cocooned. He was then sent to an hospital for observation. As his new powers, an invisibility towards the machines, were already working while in the cocoon, he was thought to be deceased in it, and filled with explosive before being sold to Toxie Doxie by a Salvadorian arms dealer, instructed to sell it to her specifically. It cost her all her money. Taking it to her laboratory, she intended to experiment on him, but the cocoon exploded, wounding her, her assistant Gail and Richard Schlickeisen. Covington took him and left, installing herself in Hemoglobal laboratories, and studied him until she found the new Inhuman gene developed while in the cocoon. She then managed to power herself with his powers by injecting his Inhuman DNA. The Avengers helped Anya recover her teacher's Terrigenesis Cocoon. After waging a campaign against A.I.M., Toxic Doxie was defeated by Spider-Girl. | Powers = * Genetically Enhanced Physiology; June Covington experimented on herself with her own Genetic Plug-in technology, giving her powers such as; ** Bones that soften to diffuse impact. ** Glands that distribute mega-doses of "relaxin" allowing her joints to dislocate with ease. ** Enhanced pain threshold. ** She has a neurotoxin in her blood; the paralytic toxin starts from one's toes and eventually works to one's heart, killing a person in 10 seconds. ** Capable of creating containment fields (force fields) ** Thermal blasts drawn from her natural body heat ** Ability to sense and track others by touching a genetic sample of them. ** Telepathic influence over those she has sampled. ** She also possesses surgically implanted gills, which allowed her to survive having her mouth and nose webbed shut by Spider-Girl. ** Machine-invisibility: She might be able to be invisible to the electronic devices, having injected Inhuman DNA from an Inhuman with such power. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence:' June Covington is also a skilled scientist with toxins and is able to create her own brand of toxics that others couldn't even fathom. She was studying molecular biology and genetics at New York university before she was thrown out for illegal experimentation. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Healing suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Poisonous Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Interdimensional Travelers